


Accidental Killing of Immortals (Not really)

by pipsiev2



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Aromantic, Aromantic Homosexual Hwanwoong, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Death, Presumed Dead, Taking About Death, also im not marking as major character death because hes not actually dead???, hwanwoong is dead for less than .5 seconds i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Sure, Hwanwoong can’t permanently die, but it’s not like he can permanently live, either. It’s kind of annoying, kind of useful, but overall an inconvenience.Or:Keonhee and Dongju accidentally kill Hwanwoong?





	Accidental Killing of Immortals (Not really)

The thing about immortality is that it’s a fickle thing.

Sure, Hwanwoong can’t permanently die, but it’s not like he can permanently live, either. It’s kind of annoying, kind of useful, but overall an inconvenience.

Case in point: this is the first time in about two decades that he’s died, but it’s _ also _ one of the rare times where he wakes up a couple of minutes later, rather than a few year or even a _century _later. Never mind the fact that he’s the same age as _ when _ he died, rather then being reincarnated.

Of course, none of that matters when a crying Dongju is sitting next to him, Keonhee pacing back and forth and Seoho staring transfixed on a random dent on the wall that was probably caused by one of their dumb plans. Vaguely, he thinks he can hear Keonhee rambling about how high his student debt is going to get after the funeral costs, because _ “oh my god we killed him oh my god what the fuck.” _

“You can’t get rid of me _ that _ easily,” Hwanwoong chooses to say to announce his aliveness, closing his eyes so that he doesn’t need to look directly at Dongju’s crying face (because, even if the kid _ did _ take part in his accidental murder, Hwanwoong still feels bad for making the youngest cry).

It silent for a moment, and Hwanwoong cracks open an eye. Immediately, the three of them shriek, Dongju harshly flinching away from him.

“Are you a zombie?” Keonhee says meekly, head sticking up from behind an armchair.

Hwanwoong sighs. “Sadly, no.”

➴➷➴➷➴➷

It takes two hours and tea to convince Keonhee and Dongju that he wasn’t a zombie or a ghost, and it takes Hwanwoong playing 20 questions with Seoho for the (technical) elder to believe that he’s one; actually Yeo Hwanwoong and two; doesn’t have amnesia.

“Can I just ask, though,” Hwanwoong starts, knowing that all his friends are idiots and that Youngjo and Geonhak are due to be here at any second, “how long was I out?”

Dongju shivers and Keonhee looks away. Seoho shrugs, a quiet “I came an hour after they sent that something bad happened, so probably longer than that” in response.

“Almost two hours, I think,” Dongju says, eyes focused on the table. “We spent half an hour before we messaged trying to do something to bring you back, you know? We didn’t think it was that serious, but you had no pulse and weren’t breathing, and nothing we could do could get you to. We were going to call the cops, but first Keonhee messaged the group chat and we didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry.”

Hwanwoong moves so that he has an arm around Dongju’s shoulders, trying to comfort the now-crying kid. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, “everything’s fine now.” Hwanwoong looks up at Keonhee, who’s now sitting in the armchair that he was hiding behind earlier. “This goes for you too, Keonhee.”

Keonhee looks up, frown on his lips and tears welling in his eyes. “How can you say that?” His voice cracks. “After what just happened. how can you say that? How can you be so calm when you were dead for two hours?”

Seoho’s phone vibrates. It’s a text from Youngjo saying that him and Geonhak should arrive in five minutes.

Hwanwoong smiles sheepishly. “Can I answer that in, like, five minutes? I kind of want everyone to be here for this conversation.”

Seoho and Keonhee share a look. Dongju asks “What conversation?”

“Knowing you guys? A _ really _ long one.”

➴➷➴➷➴➷

“I thought you were dead.” Geonhak doesn’t even look phased as he walks into the room, throwing his jacket onto the coat rack before taking a seat in front of Keonhee’s armchair. Behind him, Youngjo looks slightly more reserved, an eyebrow raised in Hwanwoong’s direction and then sitting down on the couch that Seoho’s on (which, Hwanwoong internally scoffs, Geonhak could’ve fit on, too) being his only reaction.

“I was.” Hwanwoong nods solemnly. “And now I’m not.”

“Are you feeling sick?” Youngjo asks, a worried frown on his lips. “Dying and then coming back to life sounds like something that would make you sick.”

He shakes his head. “I’m not, but that’s actually a pretty good segway for what I need to tell you guys about.”

“Is this the answer to my question?” Keonhee asks, eyes wide, one of his hands in Geonhak’s hair.

“It is.” Hwanwoong takes a deep breath. “I don’t know if you guys are going to believe me or not, so I could very well be saying this for nothing, but, uh, this has happened to me before?” He cringes at the cacophony that erupts, and Seoho has to calm everyone down, though he looks ready to ask fifty questions if called on.

“Are you being serious?” Dongju asks quietly. Hwanwoong nods. “And we never knew about this?”

“See, the thing is, most of the time I _ don’t _ come back right away, so there’s no way any of you could’ve known.” Hwanwoong sighs. “I’ve died around fourteen times, I think, including this one, but I’m pretty sure this is the only time that I’ve come back at the same time and age. Usually I’m, uh, _ reborn_? I think that’s the word?” He scratches his head. “So, yeah.”

“Yeah,” Keonhee echoes, looking like he just saw a ghost. “Does this mean you lied when you said you weren’t a zombie?”

“_Keonhee!_"

“What!” He’s pouting at Youngjo. “I’m right! He died and came back to life! Is that not what zombies _ do_?”

Hwanwoong laughs. “Did I suddenly become a cannibal or…?”

He can see the exact moment that Keonhee’s face falls, Geonhak bursting into laughter when Keonhee takes his hand out of his hair in order to hide his face in his hands, an indignant “that’s not what I meant and you know it!” falling from his lips. Next to him, Hwanwoong feels Dongju shaking as he tries not to laugh, too.

“Wait,” Dongju sits up suddenly, turning so that he’s facing Hwanwoong completely, “does this mean that you’ve had to watch the people you love die over and over again?”

He nods, looking away. “Of course I have. Though, not the same exact people,” Hwanwoong smiles ruefully. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like me, so it can’t be the same exact people.”

“What about lovers or something?” Seoho asks. “I mean, I know you don’t exactly date, but still.”

He looks Seoho in the eyes. “See, the thing is, you know how you’re aromantic?” Seoho nods. “I am too!”

“Why do you only tell us this kind of information _ after _ you die?” Keonhee pouts.

“Why not?” Hwanwoong smirks. “But anyway, being both aromantic _ and _ immortal means that I can sleep with the people I’m interested in, and I don’t have to feel guilty about some past boyfriend or, as Seoho phrased it, _ lover _ that I’ll never be able to see again.”

“That’s an interesting way of looking at it.” Youngjo nods approvingly.

“This feels like my father’s just approved of my life choices,” Hwanwoong says. Dongju laughs.

Seoho laughs. “That’s because he _ did_.”

“Are you guys done asking questions?” Geonhak asks. When no one speaks up he says “sweet” before turning to Hwanwoong. “Wanna watch a movie or something to let out all the leftover tension?”

Hwanwoong melts against Dongju. “I’d love that, actually.”

➴➷➴➷➴➷

**Bonus:**

"Oh god," Seoho groaned, "you know what I just realized? Youngjo and I just lost every ounce of our authority because Hwanwoong's _technically_ older than us."

"It's okay," Dongju pats his shoulder, "you two didn't have any authority over us anyway."

"_Hey_, you brat!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda shitty but i did also write it at 2 in the morning what did i expect asdghjkl im sorry i went on a writing prompt generator and got "mc thinks they killed someone" and i wrote this asdjfhgsjkh


End file.
